familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Brno
Brno ( ; ) is the traditional capital city of Moravia and the second largest city in the Czech Republic. Brno is also the administrative center of South Moravian Region and the Czech capital of judicial authority. The population of the city is about 405,000 while the population of the greater metropolitan area is about 730,000. Brno lies at the confluence of the Svitava and Svratka rivers and it is surrounded by hills from three sides, a notable part of the area occupied by the city is forest, about 28%. The average temperature is and the average precipitation is about . Brno is the seat of the Constitutional Court of the Czech Republic, the Supreme Court, the Supreme Administrative Court, the Supreme Prosecutor's Office, and the Ombudsman. Brno is also an important center of Czech higher education, with 26 faculties of 11 universities and about 80,000 students. Brno is also a traditional place for performing big exhibitions and trade fairs on the Brno exhibition center. The city is also known for hosting big motorbike and other races on the Brno racing circuit and for an international firework competition Ignis brunensis. The most important main sights of the city are the royal castle Špilberk and the Cathedral of Saint Peter and Paul. The other castle in Brno is castle Veveri, near Brno Dam Lake. Another important monument of Brno is the Villa Tugendhat, which has been included in the UNESCO list of World Heritage Sites. One of the attractive locations not only for tourists but also locals is also Moravian Karst. Geography Brno is located in the southeastern part of the country, at the confluence of the Svitava and Svratka rivers. The city is a political and cultural hub of the South Moravian Region (estimated population of 1,130,000 for the whole region). At the same time, it represents the centre of the province of Moravia, one of the historic lands of the Bohemian Crown. It is situated at the crossroads of ancient trade routes which have joined northern and southern European civilizations for centuries. Due to its location between the Bohemian-Moravian Highlands and the Southern Moravian lowlands, Brno has a moderate climate. Etymology The etymology of the name Brno is disputed. It most likely comes from Old Czech brnen, brno 'muddy, swampy.'E.M. Pospelov, Geograficheskie nazvaniya mira (Moscow, 1998), p. 82. Alternative explanations derive it from a Slavic verb brniti (to armor or to fortify) or a Celtic language spoken in the area before it was overrun by Germanic peoples and later Slavic peoples (this theory would make it cognate with other Celtic words for hill, such as the Welsh word bryn). Throughout its history, Brno's locals also used to refer to the town in other languages, including Brünn in German, ברין in Yiddish and Bruna in Latin. Administrative division The city of Brno is divided into 29 city districts: History Brno as such was acknowledged to be a town in 1243 by Wenceslaus I, King of Bohemia, but the area itself had been settled since the 2nd century. It is mentioned on Ptolemy's atlas of Magna Germania as Eburodunum.Spiegel.de From the 11th century, a castle of the governing Přemyslid dynasty stood here, and was the seat of the non-ruling prince. During the 14th century Brno became one of the centres for the Moravian regional assemblies, whose meetings alternated between Brno and Olomouc. These regional authority bodies made decisions on political, legal, and financial questions. They were also responsible for the upkeep of regional records. During the Hussite Wars, the city remained faithful to Sigismund, Holy Roman Emperor. The Hussites twice laid siege to the city, once in 1428 and again in 1430, both times in vain. During the Thirty Years' War, in 1643 and 1645, Brno was the only city to successfully defend itself from Swedish sieges, thereby allowing the Austrian Empire to reform their armies and to repel the Swedish pressure. In recognition of its services, the city was rewarded with a renewal of its city privileges. In the years following the Thirty Years' War, the city became an impregnable baroque fortress. In 1742, the Prussians vainly attempted to conquer the city, and the position of Brno was confirmed with the establishment of a bishopric in 1777. In 1805, The Battle of Austerlitz took place about 10 kilometers (6 miles) southeast of Brno. In the 18th century, development of industry and trade began to take place, which continued into the next century. Soon after the industrial revolution, the town became one of the industrial centres of Moravia and the Austro-Hungarian Empire – sometimes referred to as the "Moravian Manchester". In 1839, the first train arrived in Brno. Together with the development of industry came the growth of the suburbs, and the city lost its fortifications, as did the Spielberg fortress, which became a notorious prison to which not only criminals were sent, but also political opponents of the Austrian Empire. Gas lighting was introduced to the city in 1847 and a tram system in 1869. Mahen Theatre in Brno was the first building in the world to use Edison's electric lamps. During the "First Republic" (1918–1938) Brno continued to gain importance – it was during this period that Masaryk University was established (1919), the state armoury and automotive factory Československá státní zbrojovka Brno was established (1919), and the Brno Fairgrounds were opened in 1928 with an exhibition of contemporary culture. The city was not only a centre of industry and commerce, but also of education and culture (see the secion on notable people from Brno). In 1939 Brno was annexed by Nazi Germany along with the rest of Moravia and Bohemia. After the war, and the reestablishment of the Czechoslovak state, the majority of ethnic German population (except antifascists, members of resistance, mixed marriages etc.) was transferred to Germany or Austria. People from Brno Some world-famous people come from Brno, such as: * Milan Kundera, writer; born in Brno and left for Prague to go to university, never coming back * Gregor Mendel, founder of genetics * Leoš Janáček, composer * Dagmar Havlová, actress & wife of Václav Havel * Viktor Kaplan * Bohuslav Fuchs For the full list, see the List of people from Brno. Mayors Brno today *The Brno Exhibition Centre is the city's premier attraction for international business visitors. Annually, over one million visitors attend over 40 professional trade fairs and business conferences held here. The exhibition and convention industry contributes heavily to the region’s economy. Thanks to its excellent infrastructure and modern facilities, the Brno Exhibition Centre has a prominent position in the region. *Janáček Academy of Music and Performing Arts, named after Leoš Janáček, was founded in 1947 and is one of two academies of music and drama in the Czech Republic. It holds the annual Leoš Janáček Competition. *Masaryk University, located in Brno, is the second largest public university in the Czech Republic and the largest in Moravia. Today, it consists of nine faculties, with more than 190 departments, institutes and clinics. It is recognised as one of the most significant institutions for education and research in the Czech Republic and a respected Central European university with democratic traditions advocated since its establishment in 1919. *Špilberk Castle, originally a royal castle, but from the 17th century a fortress and feared prison (e.g. Carbonari) is one of the city's principal monuments, as is the Cathedral of St. Peter and Paul. The cathedral was built during the 14th and 15th centuries. *The town has a long history of motor racing. Since 1968, Brno has been a permanent fixture on the European Touring Car Championship (ETCC) series. The road course ceased use at the end of 1986, when all motorsport activities resumed at the new permanent Masaryk Circuit, which was completed in 1985. Among other events, it hosts the Moto GP series. *Ignis Brunensis, an international fireworks competition, is held each June. The show attracts more than 1,000,000 spectators each year. *Villa Tugendhat, an example of functionalistic architecture designed by Mies van der Rohe built in the late 1920s close to the centre of the city, was designated a World Heritage Site by UNESCO in 2001. Another renowned architect who significantly shaped Brno was Arnošt Wiesner. Many of his functionalistic buildings can be found all around the city. Karrie Jacobs, Discovering Brno's architecture, in Travel + Leisure, November 2005, available online *In the 1990s, after more than 70 years of discussion, the city council decided to build a new main train station further from the centre of the town and to develop a more modern area of the town, which is currently occupied by train track. This plan has been criticised for its possible economical and ecological consequences. The whole Brno railway junction is to be reconstructed, which is very complicated due to its 170 years of development since the first train came to Brno from Vienna in 1839. The construction is projected to finish in 2017. After municipal elections in autumn 2006 this project has been put on hold by new city leadership and it appears that an upgraded main station in the city centre will be reconsidered. *The Brno University of Technology, established in 1899, has been developing the Czech Technology Park since 1995. *Every September, Brno is home to a large wine festival (Slavnosti vína) to celebrate the harvest in the surrounding wine-producing region. *Hantec is a unique dialect that originated in Brno. *Brno is the home to the highest courts in the Czech judiciary. The Supreme Court is on Burešova Street, the Supreme Administrative Court is on Moravské náměstí ( ), and the Constitutional Court is on Joštova Street. *Brno is home to a Synagogue and one of the largest Jewish Cemeteries in Moravia. A Jewish population lived in Brno as early as the 13th century, and remnants of tombstones can be traced back to as early as 1349. |publisher=Web.archive.org |date=27 September 2007 |accessdate=4 March 2010 |archiveurl = http://web.archive.org/web/20070927132500/http://www.zob.cz/historie_en.html |archivedate = 27 September 2007}} The functionalist synagogue was built between 1934 and 1936. While there were 12,000 members of the Brno Jewish community in 1938, only 1,000 survived the Nazi persecution during Germany's occupation in World War II. Today, the cemetery and synagogue are maintained by a Brno Jewish community once again. Transport Public transport Public transport infrastructure as of April 2010 consists of 13 tram lines, 13 trolleybus lines, 37 day bus lines, 11 night bus lines, and 1 ferry route. Service is provided mainly by [http://www.dpmb.cz/ Dopravní Podnik Města Brna (Brno City Transportation Company)]. A planned light rail line, which should run underground through the city centre, should lessen the congestion on the surface. Rail Brno hlavní nádraží (main station) lies on the main rail route connecting Prague with Vienna and Budapest. Regular rail services operate along this section including the fast Supercity Pendolino tilting trains. Air Brno is served by Czech Airlines (codeshared by Air France, KLM, Alitalia, Aeroflot), Ryanair, Atlant Soyuz, Smart Wings and Wizz Air from Brno-Tuřany Airport. Climate |date=January 2011 }} International relations Twin towns—Sister cities These are the official twin cities of Brno: See also * Asteroid 2889 Brno, named after the city * Bren light machine gun, famous gun of World War II * Central European Institute of Technology * Churches of Brno * Gregor Mendel, the father of genetics * National Theatre (Brno) * Villa Tugendhat Notes External links * Brno – Official Web site * Brno Now – latest news for expats working, studying or doing business in Brno, Czech Republic * Tourist Information Center Brno * Brno at the official website of the Czech Republic. * Brno for me – tourist guide with plenty of photos Category:Brno Category:Brno-City District